<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple and Green by Lothiriel84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712912">Purple and Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84'>Lothiriel84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cabin Pressure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic, Aromantic Awareness Week, Asexuality, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Self-Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh,” Douglas blinks, and he’s not quite sure why, but it does feel a bit like finding the missing piece of a puzzle several decades too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple and Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It means I’m romantically attracted to girls, but I’m not sexually attracted to anyone,” Verity explains, patiently, and he knows he should say <em>something</em>, anything at all to show that he respects her identity, it’s just that he’s not sure he understands how that’s supposed to work. He mulls over his own track record of failed marriages and short-lived romantic relationships, doesn’t seem to be able to pinpoint the difference between sexual attraction and – that other thing.</p><p>“You mean,” he frowns, still racking his own brain for any clearly definable instance of himself experiencing <em>romantic attraction</em> as a separate entity. “That you can, hmm, be in love with someone without desiring them as a sexual partner?”</p><p>“And the other way round, too. That’s called being aromantic, by the way.”</p><p>“Oh,” Douglas blinks, and he’s not quite sure why, but it does feel a bit like finding the missing piece of a puzzle several decades too late. He thinks back of all the times one of his wives had angrily thrown the accusation at him that he was incapable of truly reciprocating their feelings, and how he invariably dismissed it as completely unfair allegations, but now – he wonders if maybe there was some truth to it, though not in the way any of them intended.</p><p>As perceptive as ever, Verity narrows her eyes, considering. “We could always look up more about aromanticism, if you like?”</p><p>He pauses, hesitating, then slowly nods his head. “I think I would like that, yes. If you please.”</p><p>“Give me your phone,” she’s smiling now, and oh, he loves her so much it almost hurts.</p><p>“You’re a marvel,” he says with conviction, as he hands over his phone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>